Ed Finch
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game *'Full name:' Dr. Edward Richard Finch *'Birthplace:' Vista City, Ca. *'Current Residence:' Long Beach, Ca *'Parents: Father:' Richard Finch --'' Frequently unemployed. (not present) '''Mother:' Bobbie Finch --'' Cocktail waitress. (Divorced from the above, still living in Vista City.) *'Siblings:' ''Deedee Finch, bothersome sister. *'Birthdate:' November 20, 1990 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 5' 8" *'Weight:' 146 pounds *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Married to Cristina Lynn Finch (Crystaline). *'Skin coloring:' Pale *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Sandy Blond *'Description:' Wears jeans and a variety of heavy metal related t-shirts. Wears a suit and tie with all the grace of a noose and straight jacket. His hair is usually in a flyaway state, he is constantly brushing it back. It has been less of a problem since he took up Steven Ashby's buzz cut. *'Routine Activities:' Solving the thorny issues facing the Warp Drive Project, maintaining Hacker's Heaven, trying to keep up with his wife. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Computer Technician, advanced physics, and general generalist. Ed has little time for the usual method of learning a thing. Ed is also good with his hands. He can turn a wrench as well as a idea. His early work with computers was with junk. He is a Bureau 13 regular and a bonded police officer. He has added a PI license. On the advice of John Falstaff he has kept is CCW. On the basis of papers published with the aid of Freeman Dyson he now has a PhD in advanced particle physics, the very first. *'Financial Status:' Moderate and improving. His needs are simple, the Warp Drive Project pays for his toys, far better than he could get on his own. He is driving a nice factory built krellite electric car, and tinkering with building a flying car. *'Group Affiliations:' VCPD, SIS, Bureau 13, Warp Drive Project Mancuso Detective Agency. *'Known Associates:' David Lamb, Freeman Dyson *'Personality:' Ed is distracted, even when you have his full attention he doesn't seem to be all there. He is, but part of his mind is always over the rainbow. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Build the world's most powerful computer network. Be on the first ship to the stars. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Ed is an extremely high function autistic. Never diagnosed and never treated, it is slight enough that it never registers with most people, but there enough to put him a quarter a step out of sync with the world. *'Enemies (And Why):' Locks -- Ed sees a lock as a challenge. Nothing makes him want in a place more than you telling him he can't get in. Jocks -- Dumb jock even more. Jocks don't like people smarter than they are. Especially those smarter then they are that casually make it obvious. Generic criminals that hate cops and PIs, those that fear technology and those that promote said technology. *'Special Abilities:' Freaking genius: If measured Ed would rate 235. By the time you realize there is a subject to learn,he has a good grasp of it. Once you get into it he is done. Next thing now. It does not make him popular with people living at people speed. Eidetic memory: Once Ed sees it, reads it, does it. He doesn't forget. This also makes him less than popular. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Asocial. Ed does not mix well in "standard company". Person to person he is fine. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Ed had a troubled childhood, he failed to have a criminal one only by grace of the fact that he thinks faster than the authorities. His absent father despised the weakling that wouldn't "be a man". Ed despised his Father for being an ignorant lazy hick. Ed was willing to read all day, and didn't even look at sports or hunting. Ed discovered computers, with what money he could get and an acquisition process just short of stealing he got computers, usually old, busted and discarded machines. He fixed them, made them run, and made then sing. He begged borrowed and even stole Internet access. By this point Dad was out of his life. Ed had a small posse of near thugs that did the things Ed was too smart to do. Ed broke into secure web sites because he could. The Bureau 13 closed network was one such. He never sold the information, never told anyone, it was just a challenge. School was a bore-fest. He knew that crap, but they droned on and on for the idiots that filled the class room. He aced tests, and failed to do home work. He earned the permanent ire of one teacher who claimed that, nose in a book, he had no grasp of the subject by repeating verbatim the last ten minutes of class while putting back on the black board the materiel the teacher had just erased. He aced the exam. Ed's break was during the Vampire Stalkers investigation. He encountered smart officers that understood what Ed had going. They carefully roped him in and before he really knew it he was working as the man. Ed decided that unlike his father, he wanted the respect of men like Steven Ashby and Angelo Mancuso. He cleaned up his act, ditched the questionable friends (after inviting them along, proving he was a friend; one took him up on it, one is in jail). Ed took the job as the IT Services and Computer Forensics department at the VCPD. He was competent, but lacked Uhura Young's experience. He showed up for the first day in a tie. Wore it with all the comfort of a noose. Within the week he was in Jeans and "Megadeath" t-shirts. Ed has qualified as a FBI Special Agent and does carry a badge and a gun. He prefers phasers over firearms. He prefers to let "real cops" do the police work, but he is bonded to work on evidence. Ed removed all Cyberdyne computers from the VCPD. He streamlined the department IT to the point it all but runs itself. Ed has built "Hacker's Heaven" in the back of the Mancuso Detective Agency with the new trilogic processors (Now on the Moon) Ed is currently working with the Warp Drive Project. Ed has moved to Long Beach. Management of Hacker's Heaven is done primarily by SSH with rare trips to manage hardware problems; usually by wheedling a transport out of an Ane. Being that Ed is a willing and useful brain and hands he can usually get it. The chief side effect of the romance is that Ed is picking up the equivalent of an engineering degree by the practical method. Freeman Dyson watched this kid with awe. He pulled strings to get him his degree based on the practical work. Brains and a will like that are not to be wasted. Ed is getting the grounding behind the work. It is the way they work there, you don't do what you can't understand. Ed will understand to get his hands on the hardware. He is hoovering the Galan Database with a will With other matters taking more of his time Ed left Vista City to work full time at the Warp Drive Project. Ed is aggressively in the know. While is talents are still available to the SIS he has more time for the special projects that Bureau 13 is requiring of him. The Detective Agency has little need for his talents. Ed and Cristina officially tied the knot. She was radiant, he had a grin so wide it was opening branch smiles. The Honeymoon was at the Virgin Diana Resort on the Moon. Category:Characters Category:Bureau 13 Category:CoD Category:Meta